


1977: Breakfast at the Manor

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: severus_sighs, First Time, Halloween, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Severus didn’t expect a Halloween like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1977: Breakfast at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Halloween challenge on Severus Sighs. Thank you for the S&G check by L, and the feedback from marianna_merlo and Winoniel. All errors are my own. (Note that at 17 Severus had reached the age of consent in both wizarding and muggle England.)

Severus came downstairs looking for breakfast, only to find Lucius and Narcissa absorbed in some project on the white-draped table. Narcissa was bent over so that her robes pulled tight in places Severus didn’t think he should be noticing. Blushing, he focused on Lucius and the far side of the table.

Lucius had his arm deep in a magnificent orange pumpkin. Its bright curves somehow made Severus feel that he was still ogling Narcissa’s ass. Lucius smiled at him, and Narcissa’s sleepy voice said, “Do join us.”

Lucius regarded the pumpkin, and said, “It’s a curious pleasure to open up unexplored places.” He lifted his hand slowly out of the hole and stroked the pumpkin with a wet shimmering hand. “Do you like new experiences, Severus?”

Time froze as Lucius stepped slowly towards him. Severus was never quite sure what he stammered or even how he got out any words at all. Surely he had misunderstood, but there could be no misunderstanding Lucius’ hand cupping his groin.

“But--” 

Lucius softly stroked his wet finger over Severus’ lips. “Don’t try to think.”

Stepping back, Severus felt the solid table block his way.

“Please?” asked Narcissa as she stepped out of her robes; and he quit trying to back away, quit trying to think, just felt his cock fill as he stared at her.

“Yes, looking is another great pleasure,” said Lucius as he rubbed Severus through the fabric of his denim muggle trousers. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

The tiny little gasps he was making must have been sufficient answer, because Lucius’ hands never stopped touching him. They unbuttoned him, stroked him, squeezed him, half lifted him onto the table, his trousers dangling from one ankle. Their steady push had him flat on his back. Severus gaped up at the ceiling, as those same firm hands lifted his knees and spread his thighs. He startled as something cold touched his hole.

Then Lucius was gentle, but cooly clinical as his fingers reached inside. The intruders felt strange, neither good nor bad, just strange. 

“Nice,” sighed Narcissa’s voice from some place Severus couldn’t quite see. “Surely he can take more.”  
The unexpected burn made Severus jerk. What was Lucius doing? This couldn’t be a good idea. His hands scrambled for purchase on the table, but the sliding table cloth didn’t cooperate, and he lay back for a second, turning his head from side to side.

Then he saw Narcissa. Her face was flushed and she was smiling an open smile he’d never seen before. Her eyes were fixated on whatever Lucius was doing in Severus’ hole. He held still, just looking at her. He wanted to keep that look on her face, those wide eyes, that happy mouth.

Severus could do this. It wasn’t bad. It almost felt good. Maybe it did feel good. Then Lucius moved inside him --Oh! Oh! It felt like someone had touched his cock from the inside. The world went swimmy and he thought he was shouting something.

Lucius chuckled. “Welcome to your prostate, little halfblood.”

By the time Severus was ready to sit up, Lucius and Narcissa were halfway up the stairs to the master bedroom. Severus was left to face a solemn looking house elf, who handed him his neatly folded clothes as calmly as if he was serving tea.

 

It never happened again, but then, as Lucius said, first times never do.


End file.
